The Wrath Of Cherfrito
by Cherfrito
Summary: Eliza, Donnie, and Darwin get a taste of my power!!!


Disclaimer: The Wild Thornberrys are owned by Klasky Csupo and not by me. Ah, screw it! IT'S MINE!!! ALL MINE!! ::laughs evilly::  
  
  
The Wrath of Cherfrito  
  
It had been a long day and Eliza, Donnie and Darwin were quite tired. They slowly crawled into their beds and went to sleep, looking forward to the sweet dreams they would have....or would they? ::laughs evilly again::  
The trio found themselves in a white, seemingly endless environment.  
  
Eliza: Where are we?  
Darwin: I don't know, but I don't like it one bit.  
Cherfrito: Welcome to my domain!  
Eliza: Who're you?  
Cherfrito: I am Cherfrito, the all mighty Goddess of DOOM!!  
Eliza: What a minute, you're not a God!  
Cherfrito: Um, silence infidel! I am a God to you, tiny peasants! Look! I'll give Donnie the ability to talk!  
Darwin: Impossible!  
Cherfrito: Watch!  
[Cherfrito types something on the key board]  
Cherfrito: Donnie, I command you to speak, tiny peasant!  
Donnie: Up yours!  
Eliza: Oh my God, it worked!  
Cherfrito: Of course it did!   
Eliza: If you can make Donnie talk, can you make anything you want?  
Cherfrito: Yes, of course I can!  
Eliza: Cool! I want a jet pack!  
Darwin: I want some Cheese Crunchies!  
Donnie: Killer! Can I have some bugs? I'm starving!  
Darwin: Can those Cheese Crunchies be the Swiss kind?  
Eliza: Where's my jet pack?!  
Cherfrito: Enough! What do I look like, Santa Claus? Eliza, you can talk to animals. Donnie, you've got strength and speed. Darwin, you're smarter than your average chimp. What more do you want?  
Donnie: Look, I just want some pants. I decent pair of pants! Is that so much to ask?  
Cherfrito: You got a pair of sweat pants in the Christmas episode!  
Donnie: They were too tight!  
Cherfrito: Enough of this foolishness! Let's have some fun, shall we?  
Eliza: Like what?  
Cherfrito: First, I shall give you all a change of clothes!  
Donnie: Change of clothes? You're not gonna stick me in those overalls, are you?  
Cherfrito: You mean the ones you wore in the tiger episode? Maybe. I know! How about that cute green sweater you wore in the sea otter episode?  
Donnie: NOOOO!!!  
[Donnie runs off screen]  
Cherfrito: Lets see. I've got it!  
[Cherfrito types something and Darwin is dressed like Joxer from Xena, while Eliza is dressed like Gabrielle]  
Darwin: What the hell is this?  
Eliza: Hmm, I liked Gabrielle when her hair was long.  
Darwin: What a minute! If I'm Joxer and Eliza's Gabrielle, then who's Xena?  
Cherfrito: Simple process of elimination, my friend.  
[Cherfrito types something and Donnie flips back into the scene, doing a Xena war cry ( and quite well, I might add). Darwin nearly dies laughing]  
Donnie: You know, if it wasn't for the whole leather skirt thing, I'd say I look pretty good!  
Darwin: You're dressed like a girl!  
Donnie: Shut up, you damn, dirty ape! At least I have a chakram!  
Darwin: At least I'm dressed like a guy!  
Donnie: Maybe, but I've still got a chakram!  
[Donnie throws his chakram, chopping one of Eliza's pig tails off in the process.]  
Eliza: Hey! What's the big idea?  
Donnie: It was purely un-intensional!  
Eliza: You make a lousy, Xena! You can't even throw a chakram right!  
Donnie: I make a better Xena than you ever will!  
Eliza: Is that a challenge?  
Donnie: I sense that you are weak! (he unseaths his sword) I challenge you!  
[Eliza and Donnie start beating the crap out of each other.]  
Cherfrito: Well, hasn't this taken an interesting turn?  
[Starts typing stuff down really fast. Eliza and Donnie stop fighting]  
Donnie: Hey, what are you doing?  
[Eliza, Donnie and Darwin change back into their normal clothes]  
Cherfrito: All right! I think it's time to let my sister, Buru, take over for a while.  
Darwin: Buru!?  
Buru: Hello.  
All three: NOOOO!!!!  
Eliza: Please not her!  
Cherfrito: I guess that would be pretty cruel. Okay, you three are spared.  
All three: Thank you!  
Buru: Wait a minute! You promised you'd let me torture them for a while.  
Cherfrito: I changed my mind.  
Buru: Screw you!  
[Cherfrito and Buru start fighting over the key board. Buru gets the key board and types something]  
Buru: I'm gonna turn Donnie into a saiyan!  
[she continues typing and Donnie grows a saiyan tail]  
Donnie: Is this all I get?  
Buru: No wait! Super saiyan!  
[She types and Donnie's hair turns gold]  
Donnie: All right! That's more like it!  
[Buru types something else, and Eliza turns into Bulma]  
Eliza: AH! How could you be so cruel? Change me back!  
Buru: Just a second!  
[Buru types something and Eliza turns into Sailor Moon while Donnie turns into Artimus the cat. Buru starts laughing]  
Donnie: This sucks! Change me back!  
Eliza: Me too!  
[Cherfrito grabs the key board from Buru and changes them back to normal]  
Buru: Hey wait! I'm not done yet!  
[Cherfrito and Buru start fighting over the key board again. Mel comes in.]  
Mel: What's going on?  
[She sees Eliza, Donnie, and Darwin on the computer screen]  
Mel: Neat!  
[She grabs the key board from Buru and Cherfrito and types something. Donnie's leopard shorts disappear, leaving him completely naked. Mel laughs]  
Donnie: AAHHH!  
[Donnie covers up his 'manhood' while blushing heavily]  
Buru: Crap, Mel! You're such a pervert!  
[Buru grabs the key board from Mel and types something. Donnie's shorts return]  
Donnie: Thanks, Buru.  
[Cherfrito grabs the key board from Buru]  
Cherfrito: All right. You three have tasted my wrath. I will leave you alone, for now. Sorry Donnie, but I have to take away your ability to talk.  
[Cherfrito types something]  
Cherfrito: Don't think this is the end, though. I'll see you three, tomorrow night!  
[Eliza, Darwin, and Donnie wake up in their beds. Eliza gets out of bed and drags Darwin and Donnie up to the first level of the comvee]  
Darwin: Eliza, what are we doing?  
Eliza: It's pay back time, Dar.  
[Eliza turns on the computer and starts typing. Meanwhile, Cherfrito is walking down the street when all of a sudden, she'd dressed like Britney Spears.]  
Cherfrito: What the hell...?  
Eliza: Hello, Cherfrito. Welcome to my domain.  
Cherfrito: NOOOO!  
[Buru laughs at her until Eliza types something. Buru looks down and realizes that she's dressed like a Backstreet Boy]  
Buru: Wait a minute! You can't do this to us!  
Eliza: Oh, yeah?  
[Mel sees Buru and Cherfrito and starts laughing. Eliza types something and all three of them are dressed like Hanson]  
All three: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
[Eliza, Donnie and Darwin laugh evilly as the three teenage girls run off.]  
  
The End....for now!!  



End file.
